


Hotel room

by Geekygirl669



Series: Kurt and Noah sexy times [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669





	Hotel room

Noah pushed Kurt against the door of there hotel room kissing him roughly.

Kurt smiled into the kiss before swiping his tongue over Noah's mouth asking for permission. Noah happalied opened his mouth letting Kurt's tongue explore his mouth.

Kurt moved his hand from Noah's sides to his chest before sliding Noah's jacket of and bringing his hand back up to cures Noah's toned chest.

Noah moned into the kiss as Kurt played with one of his nipples through his shirt.

Noah lifted Kurt up and Kurt wrapped his legs around Noah as Noah walked them back to the bed. Slowly laying Kurt down on the bad.

Noah slowly worked on unbottening Kurt's shirt not breaking the kiss.

Noah moved down to kiss Kurt's neck, sucking and biting until he was sure he left a hicky. Before moving down to kiss Kurt's chest stopping when he reached the wist band to Kurt's jeans. 

Noah unded Kurt's jeans with his teeth before pushing Kurt's jeans down. 

Noah moved back up to Kurt kissing him again bitting Kurt's lower lip. Kurt moned as he felt his dick get even harder then it already was. Noah broke the kiss before putting his fingers in Kurt's mouth watching as Kurt's sucked on the felling his self go incredibly hard. 

Once Kurt had finished slicking up Noah's finigers Noah moved down. Noah slowly put on finger into Kurt's tight hole as Kurt moned his name. Noah slowly work the one finger in and out before it was ready to add a second then a third. 

Once Kurt was ready his moved up to let Kurt sluck on his dick before moving down and slowly pushing into Kurt.

Noah slowly moved in and out of Kurt before pulling right back and thrusting back on hard.

Nether of the lasted long with Kurt screaming "NOAh." As he came.


End file.
